in one chapter alone
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: I wanted to write this story but only as one chapter so here it is it goes with P&F meets marvel so yeah I don't own anything apart from my OC


**Hey guys you may be wondering where my other P&F story is and I just didn't find any motivation towards it so I wrote this one shot of the marvel episode with my own superhero added. And by one shot I mean the entire story in one page and I am warning i may not know ever word to the on with the story.**

It was a normal day like any other me, Thor, Spiderman, Ironman and Hulk were defeating the villains today there was Red skull, Whiplash, Venom and M.O.D.O.K. You may not know me but all who do call me Snakevine I am small for my age (15 by the way) I was once a test experiment but I am now a humanoid snake girl I grew two long scaly whips and entangled my whips with Whiplash's. We were winning until I saw them bring out a large black cannon M.O.D.O.K zapped it with a purple lightning.

"Watch out guys that is firing a lot of anti-manner its gonna pack a heavy punch" Ironman warned Hulk looked at the hovering Ironman saying back.

"I pack a bigger punch" He was suddenly hit by a red beam hit him Spiderman swung around them and entangled (I'm just writing M.O.D.O.K'S name without the dots) MODOK's arms. The beam still shot out but Ironman blasted at a wheel allowing the rest of us to throw the cannon into the harbour and the villains into a carpark.

"Oh oh can I web 'em up" suddenly I saw a green light cover us I felt weaker for some reason as it fadded the villains ran off Thor looked around asking.

"What was that?" Spidey pointed to the villains replying.

"Don't know but there getting away" he ran to a building but fell down onto the floor I turned around and saw Ironman had shut down Thor threw his hammer only for it to land a threw feet away Hulk ran forward ready to jump only to jump only a few steps. Thor looked to me.

"Snakevine what about your powers?" I tried to conger up my whips but nothing came I just shook my head.

"Nothing"

Later that day we were at Sheild helicarrier I was pushing Ironman along on a furniture dolly when we got in I heard Fury saying.

"It came from Danville from these two's space station" I looked at the image it showed two young boys no older then 10 one was small with red hair and blue eyes and a tall one with green hair and blue eyes. We suited up and set of to there house when we arrived I pressed on the doorbell and I heard two voice's inside one asked.

"Are you expecting anyone Ferb?" As the door opened the green haired boy who I presumed was Ferb answered.

"Not them" A few hours later we were sitting in their kitchen the children had given us some juice cartons as we told them the situation after a few more minutes they took us to S.H.E.D there secret base where they began work to get our powers back as we finished the machine and lined up the boys sister, Candace, pressed a button making lights flash around us and suddenly make the machine explode we looked at each other and tried our powers but it seemed as though the powers had been mixed up. Thor had Spiderman's powers Ironman had Thor's Hulk had Ironman's knowledge but no powers and Spiderman had Hulk's powers. I tried mine but all that happened was two whips came out but no strength was in me and when I tried my agility by doing a triple backflip to land on my feet I fell on my face. Just before we could get back to fixing the machine the TV came up with breaking news.

"In Danville mall four supervillains are causing chaos destroying everything" we all looked at each other and nodded Phineas yelled to us before we could leave.

"Wait isn't there anything we can do?" I turned to them answering.

"Not unless you can fly" him and his brother turned to each other and smiled they soon came out in a large metal costume I instantly recognised as the Beak. They tied ropes to us as we flew off we eventually smashed through the wall of the mall alerting the villains I glared at Whiplash and grew my whips ignoring Ironman's orders I whipped my whips at him hitting a pillar behind him he looked at the whips and stomped on them making me to flying (A/N I AM JUST WRITING THEIR FIGHT) I lunged at him again going to punch him but he easily avoided the hits he grew his whips and wrapped one around my wrist and zapped electricity through me. I pulled out only for him to kick me back he quickly wrapped his whips around my body pinning my arms down as I looked around I could see no one else had won either. But before Red skull could finish any of us the roof exploded allowing a figure to fly in on a hoverboard he threw a smokebomb on the floor and shot several shots at us wrapping ropes at us pulling us out of the villains grips.

When he dropped us off at the house I felt weaker but ignored it when we got in I spoke up offering an option.

"Guys we need to know what the villains are doing so until we get our powers back why don't we send one of us to spy on them we know where they are" they just looked at me for a second until going back to their conversation I glared thinking in my head. 'Fine if you won't go I will' After traveling for q few minutes I came to my destination I climbed into a large building patio and crawled along the pipes on the roof when I did a double take at seeing the figure that had saved us he put his finger to his bill indicating for me to be silent I nodded and listened to their plan.

"Now not only dose the energydrain-inator drain energy but can also destroy the energy and that where the energy came from" I gasped at seeing them place four green orbs onto a wheel type thing and insert it into their old cannon. Red skull turned to Venom and carried on. "But first Venom get rid of our little fly's on the ceiling" I suddenly saw black goo nearly hit me but I dodged on for the pipe I was on to be cut in half I fell to my knee's as I fell to the floor. Suddenly the black goo pinned me to the wall strangling me until Red skull said. "Wait Venom this one is a superhero so she will bring the superhero's quicker if we have one of their allies" Whiplash wrapped two electric lines around my wrists which he tested by pressing a button in his palm sending zaps through my body.

Later I was forced to stand as Red Skull anonced to the hero's their demans for mine and the city's safety we waited for a few minutes until a bus pulled up and after a few people got off Thor,Ironman,Hulk and Spidey jumped off. I smiled as they fought against the villains Spidey got me out and pulled off my ropes we thought fiercely but Whiplash in the end wrapped his whips around my body pinning my arms down against my body Red skull walked up to me saying.

"Why do you work so hard to protect these people, people who-" he was cut off as Whiplash flung me into the air I began to fall a to the floor hearing him continue. "You are all alone you have no one" I came closer to the floor but I was suddenly grabbed I looked up to see a hulkified version of the boys friend Baljet.

"Actually we have Baljet"

"Hulkjet" I looked back down and yelled again.

"Sorry apparently he likes to be called Hulkjet" I watched as the Beak and the platypus figure arrived to help I smiled as we fought again but in the end the received the green orbs after Spidey had take them. Red skull went to flip the switch when a large metal head landed on them the door opened and revealed Candace and Isabelle Candace rolled a barrel to us which glowed green the boys shot the beam at us I could feel my strength returning I rolled my shoulder as the light faded the head was blasted apart by MODOK'S beam we then began to battle I grew my whips and flung them at Whiplash and wrapped them around his neck flinging him hitting him again and again against the metal eventually SHEILD had arrived and had arrested the villains I watched as Ferb was given a business card by Ironman, Spidey talked to Phineas, Thor said goodbye to Candace and Hulk had a joke with Baljet I walked up to Isabelle and knelt down I tussled her hair saying. "Kid little advice don't give up with that Phineas boy I see you as a cute couple see you 'round" I walked to the other hero's and stood waving goodbye as the ship left. Yep a normal day in the life of Snakevine.

The end


End file.
